einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
The Infinite Heavens
The Infinite Heavens - a mind expanding journey of Enlightenment, Violence and Blasphemy across the uncharted realms of the afterlife Piecewise, the Creator You died. At some point, somewhere. And now you're here. Here is a bit complicated; those nice compact heavens and hells of the meat realm have no bearing here. Some say that every god, hell, heaven, demon, and realm of deathly habitation dreamed of by man, beast, alien, or office furniture has ended up here; an endless plane of questionable morality and painful geography. Others say that this chaos is the corpse of god, rotting down into infinite, mindless creation. But most simply ignore these questions and live an undying life of repeated incarnations as they see fit; living, dying and returning elsewhere as something different. You're recently incarnated yourself, maybe it's the first time and you've just died in the old meat realm of mortals or maybe its your 10,000th time and you're the spirit of a velociraptor. In any case, you've appeared in an upstairs single suite at the Motel 9 somewhere along the road in the 88,888,888th hell. It's a desert with tiny eyeballs instead of grains of sand, with a burning, eyeless baby vomiting flaming pitch onto the distant horizon instead of a sun. As far as hells go, it's not bad. The pay-per-view in the room is lousy though, nothing but X-rated nature shows. At some point last night you wandered into the motel lobby and, amongst many many MANY beers, made a pact with 4 other motel patrons. A pact of the grandest significance imaginable. In this world of endless heavens, there must be a first. The First God and the First Heaven, the progenitor of all that has come after. And you, and your very drunk compatriots, have made a solemn vow to find this god and that heaven. Or become gods yourselves. Or find a nice heaven to settle down in. The details are a bit hazy, but it was very important and inspiring, and involved getting out of this hell, you're sure of that. And you're pretty sure you remember peeing on a potted plant, but that's not important. You woke up this morning, laying on the floor in the lobby. The Manager- an amiable giant praying mantis in a vest and bow-tie - is dead, slumped over the front desk with his head missing. Outside is his jeep, fueled and ready, red leather seats beckoning. Your companions are starting to stir and awaken. There is only one thing to do: make good on those drunken pronouncements of valor and poor planning! Roadtrip! Party John (Comrade P.) Status: damaged nosebridge (self-treated), damaged hand and forearms (bleeding, untreated) Inventory: * A small adjustable wrench * A screwdriver * Pocket knife * Lighter * Engraved gun (9/9) * Tin cartridge box (~15 cartridges) * Weighty Sphere of Rods * Flask of nitro-fuel (boosts all abilities for a short period of time, enough for 2 1-turn uses) * 1 gold coin with Henry Ford's profile stamped on one side and a fancy 1 stamped on another. On the side of the coin there is an inscription, it says: "Everything can be done better than it had been done until now". Gameplay notes: Oil for blood, combustion engine instead of human insides, food - gas Xankarvo (Xantalos) Status: damaged hand (bones missing) Inventory: * Olive * Toothpick * Fancy pen * Armbone torch Gameplay notes: food - mundane Tarmac (Beirus) Status: - Inventory: * Lighter * Pack of cigarettes * Syringe * Variety of needles * Two-feet hexagonal sharp spike Gameplay notes: food - mundane + ghosts Hyenakles (DoctorMcTaalik) Status: - Inventory: * Deer shank Gameplay notes: food - mundane + raw meat Jeep Status: - Inventory: * Jerry can (empty) * 2 Large jar (empty) * Small jar (water) * Flammable substance (unidentified) Waitlist * Harry Baldman * Pancaek * Toaster * fillipk * Wolfkit * Egan_BW * Yoink * wipeout1024 * The Froggy Ninja * AoshimaMichio * heydude6 * Amperzand * Tomasque * UXLZ